Hearts in Cephiro
by Nova Forever
Summary: This is a romance fic which will eventually have a part to each of the magic knights. I just put up the Fuu and Ferio part! YAY! I AM WRITING MORE! . Hikaru is back in Cephiro and finds Lantis and NOVA!!! Fuu is in Cephiro and finds Ferio. Please read and
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a majorly short chapter. It's just the beginning. This will be a romance/adventure fic. So if you don't like, LEAVE! Not much romance in this chapter but there will be more in the next. Enjoy!  
  
Hearts in Cephiro-Beginning  
  
"Miss Hikaru is late," remarked Fuu.  
"Maybe she forgot," replied Umi.  
Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi had been meeting at Tokyo Tower on the anniversary of the day they fell into Cephiro for the second time. It had been two years since they were last in Cephiro and they missed all the friends they had made there.  
" I'm here!" cried a voice from the crowd of tourists.  
"Miss Hikaru! I am glad to see you again," said Fuu.  
"Sorry I'm late," Hikaru panted, " I had to help clean the kendo equipment."  
" It's okay. We weren't here that long anyway," said Umi.  
They all turned to look out the window.   
"Look! I can see Cephiro!" cried Hikaru.   
Just like the last time they had visited the tower, they could see Cephiro out the window.  
" It looks the same as last time," whispered Umi.  
They looked out over the oceans, mountains, and beautiful skies.  
'I wonder how Ferio is doing. I miss him so much,' thought Fuu.  
'I wonder if I will ever meet anyone. Fuu has Ferio and Hikaru has Lantis. And I have no one.' Umi thought.  
"Lantis..." whispered Hikaru as she fingered the mirror he had given her.   
" You know, the more I stare at Cephiro, the more realistic it seems," said Umi.  
" Yes. It almost seems as if we were there," replied Fuu.  
"Guys, Is it just me or is the tower disappearing!" cried Hikaru.  
Sure enough, the tower was fading away and Cephiro was getting brighter and even more lifelike. Soon the tower was gone completely and they were in the air looking down on Cephiro.  
"Ahhh!" they screamed as they fell.  
"Hold hands everybody!" screamed Hikaru.  
But Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru were too far apart to reach each other. They drifted even further apart.  
"Umi! Fuu!" Hikaru called.   
But they were out of sight. Hikaru kept falling. Straight toward a mountain!  
  
  
Okay. I told you it was short. The next chapter will be really long, so it will balance out. There will be more romance too ^_~  
Rayearth Rules  
Windom101  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hikaru's Love

Okay!  
Here is the continuation. The beginning was a little short ^_^;   
This is a Hikaru-Nova-Lantis love triangle thingie. Nova is so cool! No Eagle, Sorry! He's dead and I didn't want to go to the bother of reviving him somehow. I'm not that creative!   
So here it is!  
  
Hearts in Cephiro- Hikaru  
  
  
"Uhhh..."  
"Where am I?" Hikaru whispered.  
She slowly sat up and looked around. She was by a fire on some sort of mountain. Some one had made it and set her by it.   
"Where are Umi and Fuu?" she whispered.  
"What? Who is that?" came a voice from her side.   
Hikaru looked to where the sound came from. She saw a pink haired girl sitting next to her.  
"NOVA?!?" she cried out. "How did you get here!?!"  
"I-I don't know," she stammered, "But I'm happy that I'm with you Hikaru!"  
" You must have been separated from me when I entered Cephiro again," replied Hikaru.  
"Great! We didn't have much time to be together as friends last time!" said Nova.  
Then they heard steps coming toward them.   
"Someone is coming! It must be the person who saved us," said Hikaru.  
They both watched the path in the direction that the footsteps came from.  
"Hello Hikaru," came a deep voice from the person on the path.   
"Lantis!" shouted Hikaru as she ran up to meet him.  
Nova just stood there looking at the ground.  
"What is the matter Nova?" asked Hikaru.  
"I'm sorry for attacking you so many times before Lantis," she said while still looking at the ground," I just did it for Hikaru."  
"It's okay Nova. I would do anything for Hikaru as well," said Lantis.  
"Really?" said Nova. " So you aren't mad at me?  
Lantis shook his head.  
"Yeah!" whooped Nova.  
She ran torward Lantis and engulfed him in a hug.  
"I'm so happy! We're all together again!" she said.  
Hikaru nodded happily.  
  
  
  
"They're here?" asked a voice from a shadowed area in a cave.  
"Yes," replied an ugly catlike monster who was bowing in front of the shadows," they entered Cephiro a few hours ago."  
"Good," came the unidentified voice again," release some monsters to keep those men busy."  
"Whatever you desire," said the monster.  
The monster got up and left the cave.  
"Yes," whispered the voice, "Eduareme always gets what she wants."  
  
  
"Then all these monsters started roaming Cephiro again. We don't know how they got here, but they were killing many of the villagers. So Ferio and I left the castle to go out and slay as many as possible. No matter how many I kill, they keep coming back though. I was out hunting monsters when I saw you and Nova falling from the sky," Lantis told Hikaru and Nova.  
"Wow! Maybe that is why Umi, Fuu, and I were summoned back to Cephiro, to kill these monsters," said Hikaru.  
"I can help too!" said Nova.  
"Sure! We can fight the monsters together!" said an energetic Hikaru.  
"Maybe that is one there!" said Nova as she leapt toward a bush that had moved, " Let me get it!"  
"Hmmm," murmured Lantis," she'll be back soon."  
"Why?" asked Hikaru.  
"She just went chasing after a deer," replied Lantis.  
Hikaru fell over in laughter. Lantis just looked at her.  
"Sorry about that," Hikaru said as she got up.  
" It's okay. You are different. You have grown. You are much taller than you were last time in Cephiro," said Lantis.  
" Yeah! I'm 16 now! I can drive a car now too!" said Hikaru.  
" What is a 'car'?" asked Lantis.  
"huh? Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't have cars in Cephiro. They are these huge metal things that you can ride in. Sort of like a carriage," Hikaru said.  
"I would like to see one sometime," said Lantis.  
"Awww, it was just a deer!" said Nova as she came through the bushes.  
"Really?" asked Hikaru trying to hide a giggle.  
" Yeah," said Nova as she gave Hikaru as strange look.  
" You two better get to sleep. We might have some monsters to deal with tomorrow," said Lantis. "Here are some blankets. Good night."  
With that Lantis started walking toward a ledge that overlooked the entire area.  
" Aren't you going to sleep too, Lantis?" asked Hikaru.  
" I will sleep here so I can keep an eye out for monsters," replied Lantis.  
" Good Night!" both girls said at the same time.  
Then Lantis continued his walk to the ledge.  
" Good night Hikaru," said Nova as she got under her blanket.  
" Good night to you too Nova," said Hikaru.  
Hikaru got under her blanket and looked up at the stars. Soft snores started to come from the sleeping Nova.  
" For someone who is supposed to be a part of me, she sure doesn't act like me!" whispered Hikaru.  
' I wonder where Fuu and Umi are right now' Hikaru thought. ' I hope they are safe like me. I am lucky that Lantis found me.'  
'Lantis'  
' Is he happy that I came back? He said I had changed. Maybe he doesn't like the changes.'  
'Lantis hasn't changed at all. Still tall and handsome. I wonder where that annoying fairy that followed him went.'  
And with thoughts of Lantis and an annoying fairy in her head she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
'Hikaru. Nova also. They have both changed so much,' thought Lantis. ' Nova is so kind, still slightly hyper, but kind. And Hikaru is...'  
A bush near by shook.  
" Looks like another monster," said Lantis.  
He quickly ran into the undergrowth after the monster running into the trees.  
  
  
" The commander of the ruin-god Rayearth has found the magic swordsman," said the catlike monster.  
" Did you release the monsters?" said the voice in the shadows.  
" Yes, they were released," replied the monster.  
" It doesn't matter. No matter who she is with, the girl will die anyway," said the voice.  
" Someone else is with her," said the monster.  
" What?" said the voice with surprise.  
" Yes, another girl her age with long pink hair. They looked similar," said the monster.  
" Nova," whispered the voice. " I will deal with her. She could be of some use to us,"   
" Yes Mistress," said the monster.  
" Until I do, keep and eye on both of them," said the voice.  
" Yes Mistress," said the monster with a bow. Then he left.  
" Nova..."  
  
  
" Flame Arrow!"   
Hikaru sighed after the fireball had killed the monster she had been facing.  
" How are you doing Nova?" she asked.  
" Hmmm?" Nova looked up from the sandwich she had been eating, " Oh, the monsters. I killed all of mine ten minutes ago."  
She then resumed eating her meal.  
" WHAT?!?" Hikaru screamed. " You could have helped me Nova!"  
" Wvell, vou wooked like vou were hgaving so much ffun," replied Nova, spraying crumbs while she spoke.  
" Nova!"  
Nova swallowed the rest of her sandwich, " I'll help next time then!"  
Hikaru sighed. " Where did Lantis go?"  
" He said he was going after monsters on the other side of the mountain," replied Nova. " He told me to tell you that he would be back late. Oh, and he said that we- I mean you had to clean up the campsite, get fire wood, water from the river, and try and make ourselves something to eat for dinner."  
" NOVA!"  
"What?" Nova replied innocently.  
"Grrr... Fine! I'll go get some wood and water," said Hikaru as she started to walk away.  
"Wait!" yelled Nova.  
"What now?" asked Hikaru.  
" You forgot you bucket!" said Nova as she handed a wooden bucket to Hikaru.  
Hikaru grabbed the bucket and stomped off to the creek.  
" Alright! Looks like I have some free time!" said Nova as she flew up onto a tree branch. " Time for a nap!"  
  
  
Hikaru put down her ax and looked up at the setting sun.   
"Looks like it's getting dark. I better head back. Lantis will be at the camp soon!"  
The thought of Lantis made her feel a little lightheaded.   
"Lantis..."  
She picked up an armful of firewood and headed back to camp.  
  
  
Nova leapt down from her tree. "Lantis should be back soon! I should get back to camp to meet him."  
Nova made her way back up to the fire. Soon after getting there she heard footsteps approaching.  
"Lantis!" nova cried as she gave him a big hug.   
"N-nova" stammered a surprised Lantis. "Where is Hikaru?"  
" She's out getting wood. She insisted that she would do all the chores."  
Lantis sat down on the log by the fire. Nova quickly set herself on the log next to him.   
" You know Lantis," said Nova as she lay her head on his shoulder, "I could still think when I went back into Hikaru. Know what I thought about?"  
" Hum... What?" asked Lantis.  
Nova turned Lantis's head toward her.  
" You."  
She put her lips firmly down on his.   
  
  
"Hhuh!" panted Hikaru as she climbed up to camp. "I wonder if Lantis is back yet."  
She sighed. All she seemed to think about now was Lantis. She knew she still loved him, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.  
" Almost there!"  
She came up over the ledge to the campsite to see...  
Nova and Lantis KISSING!?!  
Hikaru froze. She didn't know how to react. This was too much. She felt tears clouding her vision.   
She dropped her logs and ran. She didn't care where she went, just away from the person she loved and, well a part of her.  
  
  
Lantis pulled away from Nova. He was surprised he let the kiss last that long. He didn't love Nova! He loved Hikaru. He heard something to his left. He turned to the sound.   
Hikaru was standing there with a pile of logs at her feet and tears in her eyes. She turned away and ran.  
  
"Hikaru! Wait!"  
Lantis ran after Hikaru leaving Nova by the fire.  
"But Lantis, what about me?" whispered Nova.  
  
  
"Are they still on the mountain?" asked the voice in the shadows.  
" Yes," replied the catlike monster.   
" Good. I have decided to pay our guests a visit," said the voice.  
" As you wish," said the monster as he withdrew from the cave.  
  
Out of the shadows came a tall, beautiful, young woman. Her long black hair cascaded onto the cave floor.   
She stared out of the cave with her icy blue eyes.   
" Here I come Nova."  
  
  
Hikaru sat on a rock crying into her hands.  
'I knew things might have changed between Lantis and I after all these years, but why Nova? She is just a part of me. Why not me?'  
  
"Hikaru."  
  
"Go away Lantis," said Hikaru," I would like to be left alone right now."  
" Hikaru. I..."  
" Lantis how could you! I know I might have changed since we last met, but why Nova?" asked Hikaru through teary eyes.  
" Hikaru, before you left 2 years ago, I told you that I loved you. I meant it. I still love you."  
" But why were you kissing Nova then?" Hikaru choked out.  
" I didn't. She kissed me. She is a part of you, which means that she loves me too. But that doesn't mean that I love her back. I love YOU Hikaru!"   
"Really?" Hikaru whispered.  
" Yes. I will love you forever."  
Lantis lowered his head to Hikaru's. She felt his lips graze hers softly. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but slowly closed as she got deeper into the kiss.  
  
  
Nova stood looking at where Lantis had been standing a few moments ago.   
' Why did he run from me? He loves Hikaru doesn't he! Then he should love me too! Right?' she thought.  
"Hello Nova," came a voice from behind her.  
Nova whipped around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
A woman with long black hair stepped into the light of the fire.  
" My name is Eduareme," replied the woman.  
Nova's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand, ready to use magic if she had too.   
" Don't worry! I won't hurt you," said Eduareme. " I know how you feel. I was created by someone's heart too. That someone got to be with the man I love, just like your Hikaru and Lantis."  
" Who created you?" asked Nova as she lowered her hand.  
" I was created by Emeraude's heart before she was killed. I was born at the same time as you. I know how you feel. I also know what you can do."  
Nova's eyes widened. "What," she asked eagerly.  
" You will never be with your precious Lantis. I never got to be with my Zagato," she said, " But, you can get revenge. You can kill Hikaru and Lantis. Along with the other knights."  
" But Hikaru said..."  
" Hikaru is the one kissing the man you love right now. See," she made a portal showing Hikaru and Lantis. " She obviously doesn't care how you feel."  
Nova felt hatred for Hikaru growing in her. This woman was like her. She would help her.  
" Go Nova!" she said.  
Nova nodded and flew off toward Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
  
Lantis and Hikaru's heads parted as they came out of their kiss.   
"Hikaru, I love you so much," Lantis said.  
They both stood up to walk back to camp.   
" You aren't going anywhere Hikaru!" said a loud voice.  
Suddenly a fireball came at Hikaru and knocked her into a tree.   
" Hikaru!" Lantis yelled.   
" Who did that?" Hikaru asked weakly.  
Nova leapt out of the tree she was in. She smiled evilly.  
" Come on Hikaru! Get up and fight!" Nova said excitedly.  
Lantis drew his sword and stepped in front of Hikaru. " To get to her, you will have to destroy me first."  
"Hmmm... I was going to wait until after I was done with Hikaru but okay!" Nova said.  
Nova pulled out her sword and Lantis did the same.  
"Yahhhh!" Nova screamed as she ran at Lantis.  
He blocked her sword with his and pushed back. Nova jumped back and pulled out her other sword as well. She charged again with both this time, but Lantis leapt into the air and brought his sword down on her back.  
"Ahhh!" Nova screamed. She fell down bleeding. Then from nowhere a woman with long black hair appeared and picked Nova up.   
" Don't worry," she said, " We will be back. Your friends better watch out Hikaru!"  
She pointed her hand at the mountain and fired a ball of energy into it, then disappeared. There was a big explosion as the energy hit the mountain.  
Lantis and Hikaru looked up at the mountain. The side of it was tumbling down!   
" We have to get out of here," screamed Lantis over the roar of the collapsing mountain. "Come on!"  
They started running toward the forest at the base of the mountain. The avalanche was gaining on them!  
Lantis gathered Hikaru up in his arms and summoned his black horse. He leapt up on it with Hikaru and rode it up into the air. They watched as the avalanche engulfed the whole forest at the base.  
" I guess it is a good thing we didn't get to the forest," Hikaru said.  
"Hm... We have to find Ferio. She said she was after your friends. He is all by himself. He won't be able to defeat Nova and that woman too. I believe he told me that he was going to the Forest of Silence."  
Lantis turned his horse toward the forest.  
  
Ahhhh! I turned Nova evil! What was I thinking!?! This is what happens when you just stare at the computer screen until you get an inspiration. You end up turning the best anime character ever created evil!   
Well, so that was my first real romance. Okay people I REALLY need your input here. Do I stink at romances? Do you think this is better off in a trashcan instead of ffn? Or do you think it was so beautiful that they should turn it into a real episode. If I get enough reviews I'll write about what happened to Umi and Fuu. Those could be romances, or just action/adventure stories. YOU DECIDE. Write a review and tell me what you think.  
Rayearth Rules! Windom101  



	3. Fuu's Love

Wow! Am I actually writing? It appears so! Sometimes I amaze myself. The last chapter was about Hikaru, Lantis, and Nova. Nova turned evil again and is now working with the evil Eduaerme. This chapter will focus on what happens to Fuu when she lands in Cephiro. The next will be about Umi. If I get around to it... I hope I will!  
  
  
Hearts in Cephiro- Fuu  
  
"uhhh..."   
Fuu rubbed her head.   
"Where am I?"  
When she looked around her all she could see was trees. It was quiet. Too quiet.   
She got up and started to walk around.   
' I suppose I should start to look for Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru,' she thought.  
"Some trip to Cephiro this is turning out to be. Separated from my friends and ... Ferio isn't here."  
As she was walking around in the forest, a bush rustled to her right.  
"Who's there?" she called.  
There was no answer.   
Suddenly it split open and a huge monster leapt out at her.   
"AHHHH!!!"   
She ran through the bushes trying to get away from the monster. The hairy thing kept chasing her, not letting her out of its sight.   
"Magic... I can use my magic," Fuu muttered.  
She stopped running and faced the monster.  
"EMERALD TYPHOON"  
Nothing happened.  
"What?" she cried out.  
The monster started to step toward her.  
"Trees... no magic... The Forest of Silence!"   
"Got it in one!" cried a voice in a nearby tree.  
The monster turned to the new sound, but was met by a huge sword in his face. It quickly turned into a pile of ash.  
Fuu looked up at the one who saved her life.   
"Ferio!"   
Ferio looked up.  
"Nice to see you again Fuu," he said. "You look tired. Come with me. I found a cave. It's small, but it has a creek nearby. We can stay there."  
He turned and started walking into the woods. Fuu followed closely behind him. After a few minutes walking they can to a small cave in a cliff wall.   
"Home Sweet Home," Ferio said with enthusiasm.  
"Yes," said Fuu," nice and... dark... and... cold"  
Ferio rubbed his head.  
"Sure it's not the best in Cephiro, but would you rather sleep with the monsters? Anyway, it's not cold. I have a nice fire inside."  
Ferio and Fuu walked inside the cave. It was even smaller than it looked from the outside. There was a small fire burning in the middle surrounded by some wood and blankets. Like Ferio said, it was nice and warm inside.  
"I have some extra blankets. You can have them. I don't have much in the way of food though. Just some wild berries," Ferio said.  
"It's okay. I don't eat much," Fuu replied.  
Ferio sat down by the fire and pulled out a drawstring bag. Out of it he poured little red berries. He motioned for Fuu to sit down.  
"Here ya go," he said as he handed her half of the berries.  
"Thank you," Fuu said. " I didn't know there were any monsters in Cephiro. It looked like it was doing so well when we saw it at Tokyo Tower."  
"It was doing well," Ferio began. " The monsters started showing up a few weeks ago. No one knows why."  
"Why are you here in the Forest of Silence then?" Fuu asked.  
"Heh. I was bored so I figured I would come here to my favorite place and kick some monster butt!" Ferio said sarcastically.  
"Oh, really?"  
"No! Clef made me," Ferio said. "Lantis went out too. All the others are at Cephiro Castle."  
"Oh. How are Ascot, Caldina, Clef and the others doing?"  
"Fine. Besides being exhausted from monster attacks," Ferio replied. "But enough about them. You are tired. Here's a blanket. Get some rest. Ya never know when monster might attack next.  
  
  
  
A large hairy monster stepped inside the cave. He kneeled down to a thing standing in the shadows.  
"The one who controls the wind has landed in the Forest of Silence," he said.  
"Good. She won't be able to use her magic. Did the boy find her?" the shadow asked.  
"Yes. Unfortunately the boy has located the knight. But we can easily deal with him," the monster said.  
"Do what is necessary," said the voice in the shadows.  
"Yes Mistress," said the monster as he bowed his way out of the cave.  
  
  
Fuu took the blanket from Ferio and spread it out on top of her as she lay down in a corner of the cave.   
"Good night Fuu,"   
"Good night Ferio," said Fuu," will you be going to bed now too?"  
"No, I think I will stay up a bit longer."  
"Oh okay," said Fuu as she turned on her side.  
Ferio looked out of the cave at the moon.   
'Why are these monsters out again? It's like Fuu and I will never get to be together other than fighting. Peace never seems to last too long in Cephiro. Fuu never mentioned her world having this much trouble in her world,' Ferio thought.  
He sighed. It was getting colder. Ferio took his blanket and draped it over Fuu.  
'Fuu doesn't need to get a cold,' he thought. 'She needs to be able to protect us all.'  
Ferio curled up in the opposite corner of the cave. He shivered as his skin touched the cold stone. He pulled his sword closer to him, just in case.  
'Why is nothing easy here in Cephiro?'  
  
  
  
Fuu was standing a cave of some sort.   
'What? Where am I?' she thought.  
A large hairy monster stepped inside the cave. He kneeled down to a thing standing in the shadows.  
"The one who controls the wind has landed in the Forest of Silence," he said.  
"Good. She won't be able to use her magic. Did the boy find her?" the shadow asked.  
"Yes. Unfortunately the boy has located the knight. But we can easily deal with him," the monster said.  
"Do what is necessary," said the voice in the shadows.  
"Yes Mistress," said the monster as he bowed his way out of the cave.  
'The one who controls wind? That's me... The boy... They mean Ferio!' she thought.  
The cave gradually faded away. Soon it reappeared, but Fuu was in a different corner.   
" The commander of the ruin-god Rayearth has found the magic swordsman," said a catlike monster.  
" Did you release the monsters?" said the voice in the shadows.  
" Yes, they were released," replied the monster.  
" It doesn't matter. No matter who she is with, the girl will die anyway," said the voice.  
'Hikaru! I have to warn her!' Fuu thought.  
Fuu tried to back away, but she couldn't move.  
Out of the shadows stepped a lady with long black hair that cascaded onto the floor.   
"With Nova the magic knights won't stand a chance. Then I will destroy the Cephiro that dear Emeraude loved so much," said the lady.  
"NOOOO!!!" Fuu closed her eyes and screamed.  
When she opened her eyes she was on a field. She heard sounds behind her. She turned around and saw Hikaru battling with Nova.  
'Nova... Hikaru said she dealt with her years ago. What happened?' thought Fuu.  
Nova laughed and her eyes widened.  
"I WILL kill you Hikaru! Now accept your death! I have others to dispose of you know!" screamed Nova.  
"No..." Hikaru was panting. She was too tired to fight. "Leave my friends alone!"  
"Hikaru..." whispered Fuu.  
"DIE!" screamed Nova. She charged at Hikaru with her light sabers drawn. Hikaru ran forward to meet her. Their swords hit. Nova leapt backward and started running around Hikaru. Hikaru panted heavily. She couldn't keep up with Nova's speed.   
"Yaaaahhh!!!"  
Nova jumped at Hikaru's back. Her sword went into Hikaru's chest. Blood dripped down onto Nova's hands.   
"Hikaru's blood... finally..." Nova whispered.  
Hikaru collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
"HIKARU!!!" Fuu screamed.  
  
  
Fuu bolted up. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She looked around her. Ferio was sleeping in the corner and the remains of the fire were smoldering in the middle of the cave.  
"It was just a dream," whispered Fuu. "It was so real."  
Ferio groaned and looked up at Fuu.  
"You okay?" he whispered.  
"Yes. Go back to sleep," Fuu whispered back.  
"Sleep..." Ferio rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes.  
Fuu sighed. It was never good to ruin Ferio's sleep. It was his favorite thing in the world.  
'Maybe even more important to him than me,' she thought.  
She got up. There was an extra blanket on her. She looked over at Ferio who had now blanket. She smiled. She picked it up and carried it back over to him and draped it over him.  
"Sweet dreams Ferio."  
She walked out of the cave.   
'Better wash off this sweat,' she thought.  
She walked off toward the sound of running water. She soon came to a small but fast running creek. She bent down and scooped some water up in her cupped hands and splashed it on her face.   
"Oh that's better."  
She looked around her.   
"No towel," she said.  
"Here," said a voice behind her.  
She turned to find Ferio holding a bit of cloth out to her.  
"Thank you Ferio," she said as she took the cloth. "But shouldn't you be sleeping now? I don't want you to be grumpy for the rest of the day."  
"Heh. I don't get grumpy! Do I?" he replied.  
Fuu nodded her head vigorously.  
"Really? Aw... Sorry Fuu. I figured you are only in Cephiro every so often. Better spend time with you while I can."  
"Ferio..."  
"Come on. I'll show you this place with a great view. You have to climb up a really steep cliff but it's worth it," said Ferio as he started to walk away.  
"Really steep cliff?" squeaked Fuu.  
She hurried after Ferio.  
"Ferio, I don't know about this. I was never the athletic type. Climbing cliffs is... not going to be easy for me," said Fuu as she came up beside Ferio.  
"Aw it's a piece of cake once you start! Just don't look down. You might get sick and fall or something."  
"Fall?" squeaked Fuu.  
They came up beside the cliff the cave was in.   
"See look. There are footholds galore. Just put your foot up on this little ledge and soon you will be on your way to the top!" he said with enthusiasim.  
"Ferio..."  
"How about this. You go first that way if you fall, IF you fall," he suddenly stressed if when he saw the terrified look on Fuu's face. "IF you fall, you will come down on me and I will be a cushion for you when you hit the ground."  
Fuu still had a terrified look on her face, but nodded and put her foot up on the ledge.  
"There you go! You will be at the top in no time! Just don't look down!" he cried up at her.  
"You aren't helping Ferio!" she screamed back at him.  
"Okay. I'm quiet now."   
Ferio started to step up on the ledge Fuu had previously occupied. Slowly but surely they were climbing up the really steep cliff.  
  
  
The hairy monster looked out of the bush by the cliff. He saw the boy and girl climbing the cliff. If he attacked them when they were at the top, they would have no place to go. The monster grinned in its own monsterous way. He watched as the girl pulled the guy up on to the top of the cliff. He crept out of the bush he was hiding in and walked toward the cliff. He had them cornered.  
When he got to the cliff, he slowly slithered right up the side of the cliff. His Misteress would be very proud of him once he took care of the knight. Killing the boy would be fun as well.  
  
  
Fuu helped pull Ferio up on to the top of the cliff.   
"See. I told you that you could do it!" Ferio said while he smiled at Fuu.  
"Yes you did," said Fuu.  
"Look. You can see everything from up here," said Ferio as he pointed into the distance.  
Fuu looked out and saw a vast sea of trees. In the distance she could see a mountian and some sort of huge building.  
"What is that?" she asked as she pointed to the building.  
"Castle of Cephiro," Ferio replied. "They rebuilt it once you left."  
"It's beautiful..." Fuu whispered.  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Ferio whispered.  
Fuu felt her whole face go red. Ferio started to lean in toward her.  
But the kiss was stopped before it began by the monster leaping up next to them.  
"A monster that can climb cliffs? That one is new on me!" said Ferio. Ferio whipped his head around. "I don't have my sword!"  
"But I have mine!" said Fuu as she pulled her sword out of her glove.   
'I will never get to kiss Ferio if monster keep inturrupting us!' she thought.  
She swung her heavy sword in front of her.   
"Come on! If you are so tough of a monster, than one girl with a sword shouldn't be hard for you to handle!" she screamed.  
The monster grinned and ran at Fuu. She swung her sword in front of her, but nearly hit Ferio in the process.  
"Ferio! Get near the edge of the cliff, and duck!" she screamed.  
Ferio did what she said and went to the edge of the cliff. Fuu picked her sword up and started swinging it above her head. She ran at the monster. The monster squished down flat and Fuu's sword went right over it without doing any damage.  
After doing that attack, Fuu was caught off balance and had to stick her sword in the ground to avoid going over the edge of the cliff. She turned around to see the monster crawling toward her. It had her backed into a corner! She could think of only one thing to do. She picked up her sword and held it above her head.  
"WINDOM!"  
The giant ruin-god appeared and Fuu was taken inside of it. She flew over the monster to Ferio, who was sitting there with a shocked expression on his face.   
"Get on my hand!" she screamed to him as she reached out to him with the ruin-god.   
Ferio leapt onto the hand and Fuu started to leave the forest and a very angry monster behind them.   
"Where are we going?" called Ferio.  
She looked toward the mountain. It seemed to almost glow. Suddenly, a huge explosion blew half of the mountain up.   
"There. I have a feeling that Hikaru is there," she replied.  
'And Nova too..." she thought.  
Fuu started off full speed forward to the mountain with Ferio in her ruin-gods hand.  
  
  
  
  
Whew. All in one sitting. I am quite proud of myself. I actually wrote more. I am sure my friends who have been saying I should continue the fic are pleased. Tell me how I did. Tell the truth! I need to know where I need improvement!  
  
Nova Forever!!!  
  



End file.
